


African Plains

by jjprobert



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Six Sacred Stones - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Gen, location study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A location study into Jack's time in Kenya</p>
            </blockquote>





	African Plains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> For the prompt: Jack-whirlwind

One of the things about living on the African plains? You learn to live with the weather. The rainy season and the dry season, you know they're coming. You plant just before the rains, then you harvest in time to plant again.

Maybe what you're not quite ready for, is the other weather that occurs.

The way the constant sun changes the shape of daily life, forcing you to seek shelter from the heat of the day.

Or the dust devils, little whirlwinds that whip up and damage the fences on the edge of the property. You go out, you fix the damage, but it takes half an hour or so. But you do it, because you need to live with these things.


End file.
